The Guardians Awaken
Episode 96 of Nightwing & Batgirl. "Is that so?",Superman said."Then this case will be on hold for a very short time",he said."Come on here and fight",Batman said."Clear the area first",Superman said.They both shouted,"Everyone,clear the area!".Everyone in the Court went outside.Outside,the Secret Society of Superman came and fought the other heroes.It became an epic fight.Meanwhile in the Watchtower,the Teen Titans are watching the fight."Looks like Superman has gone too far",Starfire said."Yeah,Star.He's doing more damage to the world than help",Cyborg said."I've regretted that I sided with him",Nightwing said."He's an asshole",Beast Boy said."What did you say?",Blue Beetle asked."Oh,crap.They heard us",Cyborg said.Blue Beetle,Hawkgirl,The Atom,Booster Gold,Flash,Wonder Woman,Red Tornado,Plastic Man,and Martian Manhunter attacked the Teen Titans."You were more of assholes than Supes",Flash remarked.Now they fought.Nightwing,Cyborg,Beast Boy,Starfire,Raven,Aqualad,Speedy,Wonder Girl,Supergirl,and Superboy fought them.Later,when they are already getting beaten up,they ran to the teleporter.Martian Manhunter chased them and said,"Let's get out of here now"."Where are we going to teleport to?",Aqualad asked."Any place far from here",Martian Manhunter said."They're getting away",Hawkgirl said.It was too late.They teleported away.And they are teleported to Oa.Meanwhile,Batman's allies have defeated the Secret Society of Superman,while Batman and Superman are still fighting.Batman was getting beaten up already."What's the matter,Bats?Giving up already?",the Man of Steel taunted."I can't let you take more lives.Ever again",Batman said as he rose up and kicked Superman in the face and threw Batarangs at him."Taking lives isn't the word.Eliminating evil is",Superman said."I guess I need to eliminate you too",he added.Huntress came and told Batman to escape now.Batman threw a pepper spray and and ran away from Superman.Now,the Insurgency escaped."Ahh!!Such a coward",Superman said.Meanwhile at Oa,Kilowog and Guy Gardner saw the Teen Titans.They asked,"What's your purpose of visiting here?"."It was an accident.We fought with the Justice League cause we've realized Superman is dealing damage to our planet in his regime.We used the teleporter to escape from the fight",Nightwing said."But since we're here already,we might as well discuss Superman's regime with the Guardians",Martian Manhunter said.Now,Kilowog and Guy Gardner sent them to the Guardians of the Universe."Uhh,Ganthet.We're here to discuss about Superman's regime on planet Earth.He's out of control right now.He thinks that killing is always the solution",Cyborg said."Yeah we knew about that",Ganthet responded."We'll put him on trial as soon as possible",Appa Ali Apsa said.At the Watchtower,Wonder Woman told Superman that the Teen Titans and Martian Manhunter turned their backs against them."We'll make them pay for that",Superman responded.At the Batcave,unexpected guests arrive.Batman's allies were already ready to fight.But Batman told them to stand down."Nightwing!Why did you come back?",Batman said furiously."I'm very sorry.I realized that I was wrong.We realized that we were wrong.We now awoken ourselves to the truth.We saw the power-mad,oppressive dictator Superman was",Nightwing answered."But right now,we stand together as one,to put an end to Superman's regime",Aqualad said."Aww,can this day get any better",Batgirl said."Of course",Nightwing said.Through the Batcomputer,Batman is sending a voice message to Superman.This goes,"Superman,in our recent fight you accused me of being a coward.I respect your opinion but it's completely wrong.I'm not like you,heartless,self-centered,and selfish.I'm not a coward.It's just that many people loved me,my friends,my family,my butler,and the people of Gotham.I'm not the hero that they needed,I'm the one that they deserved.My parents may be dead,but I'm sure they'll be proud of what their son turned out to be.Your foster parents may be alive right now,but do you think they are proud of you?I don't wanna talk no more.Come here at the Batcave.I want a battle".Superman told his supersoldiers to come to the Batcave,and they did.In minutes,Superman came.He is the first to come.After 20 minutes,his supersoldiers came."Now we're even",Superman said.Now,Batman and the Insurgency fought the Supersoldiers.Later they defeated all those.Batman told the others to distract Superman while he goes to wear his Hellbat suit.Superman beaten up the other heroes.Later,Batman now came,wearing his Hellbat suit."The Hellbat suit?",Superman was shocked."Yeah.Just new and improved.Cool,isn't it",Batman said."Still won't save you",Superman sent as he sent Batman away flying with a punch.Batman flies back at Superman and punches him,but nothing happened."How pathetic,and you called this improved?",Superman said.He was about to throw another punch at Batman,when he got sent away flying.Batman threw another punch,and when Superman tries to punch back,he got sent flying again.Then it happened a third time."Try not to punch back",Batman suggested.But the same happened."I never thought Batman could be much more badass than Supes",Cyborg said."Me too",Speedy said.Now,Batman launched the Hellbat's fist at the spikes on the ceiling.Then it fell on Superman.Later,Superman rose up,and threw up many punches at Batman.Batman sent him away flying with his laser cannon.When they are about to run at each other,Ganthet along with Kilowog and Guy Gardner appeared."Superman,you are called upon to stand on Oa for trial",Ganthet said. Characters Regime:Superman,Blue Beetle,Hawkgirl,The Atom,Booster Gold,Flash,Wonder Woman,Red Tornado,Plastic Man,Supersoldiers Insurgency:Nightwing,Batman,Black Lightning,Green Arrow,Batgirl,Batwoman,Huntress,Black Canary,Catwoman,Zatanna,Talia al Ghul,Captain Atom,Martian Manhunter,Guy Gardner,Kilowog,Ganthet, Secret Society of Superman:Sinestro,Black Manta,The Monocle,Zoom,Morgan Edge,Bruno Mannheim,Mr. Freeze Teen Titans:Cyborg,Beast Boy,Starfire,Raven,Aqualad,Speedy,Wonder Girl,Supergirl,Superboy